Send me an angel
by Maruy-chan
Summary: Sin embargo que Itachi deshojase una margarita diciendo me quiere, no me quiere se podía calificar de peligroso. UA. Tragedia, Yaoi, Romence, muerte de varios personajes apuntador incluído


_Toma ya!!! Mi inspiración se ha ido hasta las nubes por culpa de una canción!!! Y el resultado ha sido esto. Un Oneshot en el que se muere hasta el apuntador. Tragedia, yaoi espiritual y drama agitado pero no mezclado, como el martini de James Bond. Universo Altarnativo._

**SE ACONSEJA LEER ESTE FIC ESCUCHANDO SEND ME AN ANGEL DE LOS SCORPIONS.**

* * *

Oigo un pitido regular e insistente de forma lejana. Pocas cosas soy capaz de recordar, salvo un fogonazo de luz, un derrape y de repente un lacerante dolor en las costillas.

No sé ni quién soy, ni donde estoy, ni mucho menos que hago aquí. Y tampoco me importa saberlo. Sospecho que en unas horas no seré más que un recuerdo a merced del viento…

OoOOoOOoOOoO

Naruto llegó corriendo a la sala dónde esperaban Sasuke, Sakura y Sai. Siempre era el último en enterarse de las cosas. Daba igual que fuese relevante, pero siempre era el último en saberlo. Cuando arribó derrapando ruidosamente dirigió sus gritos a Sasuke.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

El moreno giró el rostro, más escueto que nunca. Hacía tiempo que ambos no se encontraban cara a cara, y que de repente se encontrasen en la sala de espera de un hospital, cerca de una habitación que olía a algo parecido a muerte próxima era inesperado e incómodo.

El rubio respiraba agitadamente, esperando una respuesta del Uchiha que se limitó a continuar con su mutismo perfecto. Al ver que de este no iba a obtener ninguna respuesta giró su rostro a Sakura.

-Itachi ha tenido un accidente muy grave- dijo la pelirrosa en voz baja.

Naruto se quedó helado, comprendiendo por fin porqué Sasuke estaba tan callado, incluso más de lo acostumbrado, porque Sai abrazaba a Sakura y la pelirrosa tenía marcas de lágrimas en las mejillas.

Se debía, sencillamente a que todos se esperaban un final trágico.

OoOOoOOoOOoO

Sasuke y Naruto descubrieron que algo raro pasaba con su hermano y con su padre respectivamente cuando el primero encontró a su hermano deshojando una margarita. Esa actitud siempre fue sospechosa si la ejecutase un Uchiha: significaba que estaba pensando alguna maldad. Sin embargo que deshojase una margarita diciendo me quiere, no me quiere se podía calificar de peligroso.

Cuando el moreno se lo contó a su novio tras una noche de mucha acción, emociones y besos compartidos este se rió. No quiso darle la mayor importancia.

Pero, ese mismo día, al llegar a casa, Minato no estaba y hurgando en sus cajones buscando algo de dinero para ir a comer ramen se encontró algo que le dejó estático: condones y lubricante.

Ni que decir que al Uzumaki repentinamente se le quitaron las ganas de ramen. Si Minato no se hubiese convertido en un monje tras la muerte de Kushina no se habría molestado en preocuparse.

En ese momento decidió investigar a su padre. Lo primero que hizo fue investigar el ordenador que ambos compartían y por el que últimamente peleaban. Dando gracias internamente a sus recién adquiridas habilidades de informático, empezó a cotillear por los historiales del Namikaze. Y reconoció un mail entre todos a los que enviaba más mensajes el mayor. Cerró la "investigación" cuando Minato llegó a casa en ese instante.

Al día siguiente, cuando se encontró con Sasuke le contó todo lo que había descubierto y se sorprendió al ver que el Uchiha menor tenía un color de rostro aparte del blanco. En varios instantes Sasuke se puso morado de la impresión y, en otros, colorado de la vergüenza. Pero el misterio estaba resuelto: sus parientes estaban juntos.

OoOOoOOoOOoO

Un día, varios meses después de que Naruto y Sasuke descubriesen que él e Itachi estaban saliendo, Minato tuvo que hacer horas extra en la empresa para la que trabajaba. Deseaba llegar a casa y sin embargo, tenía ganas también de ver a Itachi. Tras pensarlo detenidamente, decidió encaminarse a la casa de este, ya que seguramente Naruto también estaría allí "estudiando" con Sasuke. Podía imaginarse la escena: Naruto y Sasuke discutiendo acaloradamente para después reconciliarse fogosamente mientras Itachi estaba en otra habitación estudiando uno de sus muchos libros de leyes. Sintió un ramalazo de añoranza y deseó estar ya allí.

Su coche había sufrido una avería el día anterior, por lo que se vio obligado a ir andando hasta la casa de Itachi. Para llegar a ella tenía que pasar por un barrio de mala muerte, en el que los chaperos, las prostitutas y los camellos se entremezclaban dándole una mala reputación.

Pasando de largo de dos tíos que lo miraron de forma indescriptible, fue caminando saliendo del barrio por fin. Y vio a lo lejos la calle en la que vivían los dos hermanos Uchiha desde que sus padres muriesen. Fugaku siempre había sido un buen amigo de la familia y cuando en su testamento tanto él como su esposa nombraban a Kushina y a Minato tutores de los dos hermanos ambos se hicieron cargo de ellos. Dos años después, Kushina murió de un tumor cuando Naruto apenas contaba los nueve años. Los dos lo pasaron muy mal, pero Naruto poco a poco salió a flote gracias a Sasuke y él empezó a llevarse bien con Itachi. Era frío, pero ingenioso y su determinación pocas veces tenía competidor.

Llegó por fin a la casa de Itachi e iba a pulsar el telefonillo cuando oyó unos disparos cerca de allí. Se giró, vio a dos tipos corriendo.

-¡Corre!- le dice uno pelirrojo a su compañero moreno.

Poco más pudo ver: una bala perdida se alojó en su hígado mientras con sus últimas fuerzas pulsaba el telefonillo.

OoOOoOOoOOoO

Descanso en una cama, algo molesto por los tubos que ayudan a respirar a mis perjudicados pulmones. Poco a poco voy recuperando mis recuerdos. Supongo que ha sido algo de amnesia pasajera, pero no importante al fin y al cabo. Levanto suavemente un brazo para pulsar el llamador. Al minuto escaso una médico rubia con grandes pechonalidades aparece seguida de una chica pelirrosa que conozco muy bien.

-Sakura- murmuro con dificultad. No puedo ni hacerme una idea de lo mal que lo habrá pasado. Trabajaría hasta tarde haciendo guardias y de repente me vería aparecer. Puedo suponer que ella misma se había encargado del caso y que en seguida habría mandado llamar a Sasuke, Sai y Naruto.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó la pelirrosa adelantándose a su mentora: Tsunade.

-Estable-. Realmente quiero animarla, pues sus ojeras y el rojo de sus ojos me invitan a hacerla sentirse bien, pero ella será tan consciente cómo yo de que el golpe me ha dañado los pulmones y que si sobrevivo a las primeras 48 horas seré un milagro médico.

Me comentan un par de cosas y luego se van, diciendo que pronto entrarán Sasuke y Naruto. Durante esos instantes cierro los ojos y dejó que mi angustia me invada.

-Minato…

OoOOoOOoOOoO

El pronóstico era reservado. Minato había sido ingresado en el hospital con urgencia. Itachi había querido permanecer a su lado, pero el rubio estaba muy delicado y su visita estaba prohibida. Naruto permanecía pálido, con una mano sujeta por su novio, mientras este miraba preocupado a su hermano. En su apresurada ida al hospital a Itachi no le había dado ni tiempo a ponerse la coleta y sus cabellos negros estaban desordenados. Llevaban allí más de diez horas, Sasuke había pegado un par de cabezadas en el hombro del rubio, pero ni este ni Itachi eran capaces de relajarse por unos instantes.

En ese momento un médico se acercó a ellos.

OoOOoOOoOOoO

La última persona con quien Minato habló fue con el propio Itachi. Al moreno le quedó el consuelo de que si al menos no podía volverle a ver, sus últimas palabras estaban dirigidas hacia él:

-Te quiero.

Dos palabras que le supieron a gloria hasta que fueron sepultadas por un pitido continuo y que al Uchiha le sonó agresivo, molesto pero sobre todo simbólico. Ese pitido para él significaba el final. El final de la persona a quien había amado. El final de sus sueños.

Y mientras Naruto se desgarraba en sollozos y Sasuke lloraba en silencio, él sólo pudo decir:

-Adiós.

OoOOoOOoOOoO

Si pudiese hacer una descripción de la situación con una sola palabra, Naruto utilizaría deja-vu. La situación en sí, todo el procedimiento era exactamente igual que cuando su padre pasó allí las últimas horas de su vida. Suponía que todo se debía al continuo círculo vicioso. Las personas mueren una y otra vez y otras ocupan su lugar.

Por eso cuando fue con Sasuke de la mano tras una reconciliación apresurada, para ver a Itachi, sintió nuevamente ese presentimiento. Algo acababa.

OoOOoOOoOOoO

La oscuridad empieza a descender sobre mí como un manto oscuro y caprichoso que me hace temblar.

Hace frío, y no puedo remediarlo; pero, sorprendentemente no me importa.

Y me importa mucho menos cuando veo su cara acercarse a mí. Una sonrisa extraña, casi ajena se instala cómodamente en mis labios.

-Minato.

Se sienta a mi lado en la cama. De repente no noto los tubos respiratorios. La vía con suero deja de ser molesta. Me siento bien. Vivo como nunca me he sentido. Me siento en la cama, maldiciendo a los camisones de hospital y fijo mis ojos en los suyos. No ha cambiado nada. Su cuerpo sigue siendo fuerte y moreno, su pelo sigue estando revuelto y con el mismo tono rubio y sus ojos azules me miran profundamente, haciendo que me estremezca.

No sé quien ha sido el obrador de ese milagro, pero esa persona me ha enviado un ángel a buscarme. Un ángel a quien yo conozco bien y que me acaricia la mejilla.

-Es la hora.

Una sonrisa se instala de nuevo en mis labios antes de que estos se junten con los del ángel. Un suspiro…y después nada más.

* * *

Cada vez que no dejas review un gatito muere y naru le da menos besos a Sasu.


End file.
